Jarellia Valk
"Fifty Six, get out of Ayvoid space within 1/10th of this planets cycle, or I will personally board your ship, sample each and every member of your crew, fully devouring the ones I deem tasty, incinerating those I don't. Once I taste your crew, and deal with them, I will destroy your ship. So, you have a choice, leave now as quickly as you can, or end up incinerated or dissolved in my very attractive belly" Jarellia letting No56 leave Ayvoid space. Jarellia Valk is the first Security Chief of Ayvoid colony 065. Profile *Name: Jarellia Valk *Birth Date: 1962 *Height: 9ft 11in *Species: Ayvoid *Gender: Female *Weight: 1443 Kg Overview Jarellia is one of the tallest Ayvoids known to have ever existed, and according to Kerin Del, she is also one of the most attractive, however, most security officers below her think she is not attractive at all, saying she is far too tall, and are disgusted by the sight of her exposed breast crack and belly. She will often take advantage of Kerin Del when he comes up to her expressing affection, and, despite both their ranks being equal, Del will take orders from Jarellia as if they were the orders of the colony chief. Part of the corrupted genes that gave her a greater height than other Ayvoids, it also gave her much stronger stomach acid than normal, meaning she needs to eat more frequently, and unless she eats something really, really big, she will not gain weight. At the annual buffet for colony 065's security forces, she has been known to be stuffing her face with food well after the other security officers have become full .In the mess hall, she has been known to order double, and even triple, portions of food at meal times. Despite her whore like displays to attract men, and then make them do her bidding in payment for her displays, she actually dislikes men, and sees no future in which she would ever mate with, or even touch in a loving way, a male. In 1982 she had to travel to the homeworld to be appointed as a Security Chief. This was the largest number of new appointments in one day during Kerienia's days of being Commanding Officer. By the time Jarellia (Jarellia was the last of the day) came to recieve her Enforcer pistol, Kerienia was bored out of her mind and just threw Jarellia her Enforcer while muttering 'I don't care anymore, just take the damn gun and get back to whatever post you were assigned to, I'm going to do something less mind numbing'. This prompted Jarellia to pick the gun up from the floor and walk back to her shuttle while she muttered 'I come to this hot shithole to have a gun thrown at my face, it's clear the ASF don't care about the colonies'. During the shuttle ride back to colony 65, Jarellia grunted 'That ceremony was a farce, I get thrown a gun and don't even get to see the Commanding Officer, unless you count a glance at her fat ass' to her shuttle's pilot. The pilot, as always, remained quiet and Jarellia eventually got bored of talking and went for a nap. Laziness She has been known to sit on her ass all day instead of working, having 'recruited' other officers (always men) to do her work for her. She 'recruits' these men by finding those who are attracted to her, and jiggling her large breasts in front of them, making sure her open breast crack (courtesy of her custom cut uniform) is clearly visible to them, this is often enough for the low ranking officers to do all her work for her. If it not enough, she will also wiggle her wings suggestively and smile which will normally get all but the most stalwart officer to do her bidding. If the officer will not do her bidding, she will order them to do it, but she prefers to play with them instead of giving an order, which to her is 'cold'. She has never been reported because lower officers are scared of the punishment, and the other security chief is so attracted to her that he will do her bidding without the need to see her more than ample breasts jiggle. Dragoian First Contact Jarellia Valk was the first Ayvoid to make contact with the Dragoians, doing so in 2025, although she never reported the incident. The Dragoians she made contact with was the crew of the Dragoian freighter, Starfire. She never reported the contact after making a deal for the captain of the Starfire, No56, to never return to Ayvoid space until another Ayvoid colony reported sightings of Dragoians. The reason Jarellia struck a deal with No56 was because of two reasons. Firstly, the first contact with a new species requires a lot of paperwork to do be by the security officer who did it. Secondly No56 had annoyed Jarellia so much while in Colony 65's jail, mainly via verbal insults, that Jarellia wanted No56, her ship and her crew to be completely wiped from all Ayvoid records. Since Jarellia never made any records of the incident, this was easy, the convincing of her security forces (Del was a pushover since he is hopelessly in love with Jarellia) took a little longer, and eventually decided to call everyone who mentioned the Starfire's visit crazy. During and after this unofficial first contact, Jarellia started to experience a bizarre hunger, in which she wanted to devour No56 and her crew. Jarellia managed to resist this urge for the duration of No56's visit, but was close to devouring No56 by the end of it. During the time until the official Dragoian first contact these urges disappeared, however, once the Dragoian delegation arrived, Jarellia started getting the urge to devour them but resisted on promise to herself that when she found Dragoians that weren't seperatists, she would devour at least one. Parents "I must've got these odd teeth; my height; and this unfillable stomach from my mother, because they clearly aren't traits from my father. But who was she?!" ''Jarellia thinking to herself about where her genes came from. Jarellia was born to Karellia Valk and Narin Valk (Previous surname was Nel) but was raised by just her father, Narin, and followed in his footsteps. Official records showed that Karellia died shortly after laying Jarellia's egg but no evidence can be found to support this theory. Whenever a young Jarellia asked about her mother, Narin never gave many details and was always quick to change the subject. Jarellia always assumed she got most of her genes from her mother, sharing only skin tone and hair colour with her father. She could never prove this, as there was no genetic record of Karellia anywhere to be found, nor were there any photographs of her. Genetic Condition ''"So this odd material in my body is what those block-heads ''(Ayvoid insult for a Dragoian) are made from? That answers the What, but not the How or Why". ''Jarellia talking to her doctor about her condition. After the official Dragoian First Contact in 2026, Jarellia finally decided to have her genetic issue looked at after seeing her ship's sensor operator (who was secretly scanning the Dragoian delegation) noticed that the metal substance (Rare Dragoian Metal) present in the Dragoians' scales was very similar to the unknown material found in very small quantities in Jarellia. When Jarellia had this further investigated, she found that the material was the same, as well as the fact she shared the same strength stomach acid, which explained Jarellia's abnormal eating ability. The doctors who investigated her also told her that this condition was probably the reason for her sharp, pointed, teeth and bizarre fangs. Combat Style ''"The Enforcer isn't very good at close range when compared to a shotgun, it's harder to hit with, and it does less damage when it does hit." ''Jarellia muttering about the Enforcer pistol. Like all Ayvoid security officers, Jarellia is skilled in using the heavy Enforcer beam pistol. As a primary weapon, Jarellia chose the shotgun, as it fulfills the close range niche much better than the Enforcer while medium to long range, at a push, can be fulfilled by the Enforcer. Jarellia often lets her target taste Enforcer fire until they enter what she would class as shotgun range (the range where shotgun spread will do more damage than an Enforcer shot), once in shotgun range she will quickly holster her Enforcer and quickly grab the Shotgun from a-just-above-the-ass mounted holster (basically a clip for the shotgun to clip on to) and fire it as soon as it touches her steadying hand (left hand). When it comes to non-lethal combat, Jarellia often uses the short range stun function on her Enforcer, preffering to get up close to her target (if the target is armed she will use the ranged stun) so she can lord over the incapacitated target quickly. Category:Ayvoid Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters